Honor
by Diamond Tortoise
Summary: A boring school day starts out as any other, but when something upsets the balance, will things change?
1. Introduction

_**Honor**_

**Disclaimer:** _I only own one character. I do not own Tiny Toon Adventures. If I did, there would have been a lot more episodes and odd pairings. Hehe…_

* * *

"…Also, certain bodies can pass through walls that have been painted to resemble tunnels while others cannot…" 

While the professor rambled on about the Laws of Physics, the majority of the students were not listening; some were doodling, some were daydreaming, and others were sleeping. Only a few students were actually paying attention, and even fewer were taking notes.

This was truly torture. Who knew that learning the Laws of Physics was so uninteresting? How was it even possible that the professor was so boring? Nobody should have been this boring! How was the amount of boredom emitting from the professor even possible?

Darn. It was a requirement course, wasn't it? Why couldn't the professor spice it up a bit? Ugh. Maybe dropping out and finding another professor would be better than listening to this guy.

One of the sleeping students woke up. Seeing that the professor was still rambling on about the Laws of Physics, he inwardly groaned. Only one-sixteenth of a semester has passed…so many more days until the semester ends…

Glancing at the clock, he frowned. Still not close to lunchtime yet. He put his head in his hands. When was this class going to end? Something interesting has to happen! Something! Anything! Even a fire drill would work!

What the student didn't know was that something interesting would happen…and that something might just be around the corner…

* * *

Someone knocked on the door to the principal's office. 

"Come in."

Something colourful and sparkly entered the room, quietly closing the door behind it.

"Eh…you're new?"

A nod.

"And you're here to sign up for classes?"

Another nod.

"…You don't speak much, do you?"

It shook its head. The principal sighed.

"Alright, write down your name and we'll get your classes assigned."

* * *

"…And so, everything falls faster than an anvil…" 

The student glanced at the clock again. The minute hand slowly moved a few centimeters.

Crap. Was this a never-ending-class? The student gritted his teeth. This was painful. He glanced at the clock again. Only nineteen more minutes until…

…Wait, did the minute hand just move backwards? His jaw dropped slightly. No way…It didn't…It couldn't…

Unfortunately, it did.

He nearly screamed. This wasn't happening…it was all a bad nightmare…

He was losing his sanity over this. When the class ended, or if it ended, he would be sent to the loony-bin…no pun intended.

Gah. He had to calm down…

The door opened, causing the professor to stop in mid-sentence. When the silence washed over the room, the majority of the students stopped doodling, stopped daydreaming, or woke up. The whole classroom looked at the open door…

…And in came something colourful and sparkly. Many students blinked to adjust their eyes to the sparkles and bright colours, while others rubbed their eyes. When their eyes adjusted …

A turtle?

Many of the students stared, unsure and confused. A turtle? A _reptile_? Weren't reptiles slimy and gross? And weren't turtles supposed to be _green_? Why wasn't this one green?

…Well, some of it was green. The rest of it was brightly tie-dyed on the back of its shell. The plastron was a bright yellow. It was wearing gloves, too, which were white.

Turtles were slow, weren't they? It would take ages for this one to walk around the school. They were known for their lack of speed.

Eh…this one was small, too. How tall was it? Not even five feet tall…

Some students murmured. The professor cleared his throat.

"Can I help you?"

The turtle walked over to the professor and handed him a note. Surprisingly, the turtle walked at a normal pace. Some students stared in disbelief while others inwardly scoffed. So what if it was slightly fast? It was still a slow reptile.

The professor read the note, his eyebrows rising slightly. The turtle just stared at him, waiting for him to finish. Soon, the professor lowered the note from his face.

"Well, uh…class, it looks like we have a new student."

The majority of students began to murmur while others scowled. Reptiles were slimy and gross! Why was this one in Acme Looniversity? The professor motioned for the class to quiet down, then looked down at the turtle.

"What's your name?"

The turtle calmly pointed to the note. The professor looked at the note again.

"…Oh. Uh, class, meet Honor."

The students tried to hold back laughter, some snickering. _Honor_? What kind of name was _that_?

"There are a few empty seats in the back, Honor."

Honor nodded, then walked down one of the aisles, passing many desks and many staring, disgusted, or snickering students. When Honor found an empty seat and sat down, he realized that many of the students were still staring at him. The small turtle could not help but feel a little intimidated.

The professor didn't seem to notice, though, and continued on with his lesson.

"Where was I…? Oh, right. Furthermore, all principles of gravity are negated by fear…"

The bored students inwardly groaned, but the slightly interested students paid attention and the interested ones took notes. Honor listened to the professor's ramblings, trying to ignore the stares of disgust and the snickering. The turtle was doing a good job of ignoring them and soon found interest in the lesson.

After what seemed like a few minutes, the clock opened and a small, turquoise bird popped out slightly.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo! It's time for lunch! If you're late to the cafeteria, yooouuu're cuckoo!"

Honor seemed a little irked by the way lunch was announced, but got up from the desk as the other students rushed out, glad to be out of the classroom and away from the boring professor.

The small turtle calmly walked out of the classroom and followed the large crowd of students to the cafeteria. Hopefully lunch would be nice, and maybe friends could be made.

Keyword: _Maybe_.

* * *

Honor looked around the cafeteria. It was crowded, and there didn't seem to be a place to sit. Not like anyone would want to sit next to the turtle anyway. 

However, an empty table was found, so Honor sat down. Reaching into its small shell, a small carton of apple juice was pulled out. Removing the straw from the side of the small carton, the turtle inserted the straw and began sipping the juice. Taking slow sips, Honor looked down at the table. Well, nobody seemed to want to be friends, but nobody seemed to want to beat the turtle up either. That was…good. Right?

A tap on the small turtle's shell caused Honor to turn around. A group of three guys stood behind Honor, the leader looking slightly nervous.

"Say, um…you're a girl, right? Would ya like to go out sometime?"

Honor nearly spit out the juice and practically choked on the straw. _What the heck?_ The guys didn't seem to notice the small turtle's reaction. The leader looked hopeful.

"So, uh…will ya go out with me?"

Honor nearly fainted on the spot. Struggling to stay conscious, the turtle held up a sign with a symbol on it; a circle with an arrow pointing diagonally to the upper right attached to it.

The guys stared at the sign, confused. The leader looked back at Honor.

"Does that mean 'yes'?"

* * *

Anyone who knows what symbol it is gets a cookie. 

Also, I _know_ that reptiles are _not_ slimy or disgusting.

Honor is a character from the PC game called, _Black & White_. To anyone who has played it, you should know what Honor looks like. If not...well...look up screenshots.


	2. Mistaken Gender? Battle!

**Disclaimer:** _I only own Honor, my turtle from the game 'Black & White', who I have used in this story. I do not own Tiny Toon Adventures. If I did, my favourite characters would have received more screentime and my odd pairings might scar the audience. Hehe…_

_Cookies go to my two reviewers who got the symbol correct! Enjoy the cookies!_

* * *

It took a while, but one of the guys finally got an idea of what the symbol meant.

"…Dude, I don't think that's a chick…"

The other two looked at him, confused.

"So, wait…"

The leader slowly came to a conclusion; if he didn't ask out a girl, then…

"Aw, man! Sick! I asked out a dude!"

With that, the leader ran off to the nearest bathroom.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…"

While nearby students snickered or laughed at this, the other two boys watched their leader go before turning back to look at the turtle. They glared at the poor multicoloured reptile, making it feel much worse than it already did.

"You just made Rex look bad!"

They angrily walked up to Honor, making the poor turtle uneasy as he got a bad feeling about what was about to happen. They stood over the small reptile, overshadowing him. The two boys started to crack their knuckles. It was then that Honor realized that he was in deep trouble.

"Nobody embarrasses Rex and gets away with it!"

"You're gonna wish you _were_ a girl by the time we finish with you!"

Other students began to crowd around them, forming a large circle. Honor knew then that he had no choice but to stand his ground, seeing as the crowd was preventing him from escaping.

As the boys got into battle stances, the small turtle assessed the situation; they were only mort…humans, and humans could not fight as well as other animals, right? He realized that his father would not be happy if he found out. After all, he was raised to be kind and generous, not at all raised to be malicious.

Oh, well. He didn't have a choice now.

One of the boys swung, knowing that reptiles were slow and that they would have the upper hand…

…His fist hit air.

The crowd gasped. The boy missed? How could you _miss_ a turtle? They were slow!

The two boys looked around, soon spotting Honor behind them. The turtle looked nervous, but was in a battle stance.

_I apologize, father…_

This was wrong. They should not have been angry. It was a simple, honest mistake. He was multicoloured, and that probably gave them the wrong impression…

Honor quickly dodged a fist aimed at his head. He could not fight; it would bring shame to him and his father…

He ducked as one of the boys tried to make contact with a kick. But if he didn't fight, he would get beaten up. And that would make others think that he was weak…

The turtle leapt over an attempted sweep-kick. It felt like his toddler years all over again. The other animals would make fun of him because of his height and for his speed…or lack thereof.

"I'm betting on the guys."

"The reptile hasn't attacked yet…"

"The thing's a coward."

Coward? _Coward?_

Honor felt a sudden burst of anger rage through his body. _Is that what they think of me? A coward?_

Within less than a second, the boys were on the ground. The crowd murmured. Had they tripped?

The two humans got up. When they looked at Honor again…

…The turtle looked different. The sparkles were gone. The bright colours seemed to have dimmed a bit. Instead of the timid, nervous turtle that they had been trying to harm a second ago, they saw that its mouth had been curled back into a demented grin.

Whoa.

Honor raced towards them at an unnatural speed, his fist pulled back. Before the boys could even blink, the turtle had struck. One of the boys was on the floor in agony, holding his stomach.

The other boy was pulled down by the front of his shirt, bent over at the small turtle's height as Honor's mouth curled back into a silent snarl.

The boy heard a voice in his mind. _Never again. You have been warned._

When the turtle let go of the other boy's shirt, the boy stared in shock. Did they just get owned by a little reptile?

Crap. There goes their reputation.

Honor's features softened, the sparkles returned, and his colours brightened. The anger had faded. It took a few seconds for him to realize what he had done.

…_Oh, no…_

He had broken one of the rules his father had set; no harming the morta…humans.

Honor silently prayed for his father to forgive him if he found out about what he had done. Hopefully he would get a light punishment.

The small turtle turned around and walked past the crowd as they made a large path for him to leave the circle.

Before he left the cafeteria, Honor took one last glance at the fallen human boy.

_Forgive me…_


	3. Regret and Apology

**Disclaimer:** _I only own Honor, my turtle from the game 'Black & White', who I have used in this story. I do not own Tiny Toon Adventures. If I did, my favourite characters would have received more screentime and my odd pairings might scar the audience. Hehe…_

_Thanks to my two only reviewers! You reviewers get cookies and a glass of milk! Enjoy!!_

* * *

Honor found himself wandering through the hallways, feeling immense regret for what he had done. What would his father say? 

Or rather, what would his father do?

The small turtle stopped walking.

Although his father was kind, generous, and somewhat altruistic, Honor knew that his father was also capable of harsh punishments if something wrong was done. His father valued and believed in honor; he was well-known has a very honorable and virtuous being to the people of his homeland, and the people of his homeland respected him greatly.

…Yet, he had dishonored and disobeyed his father's wishes. He had brought shame to himself and to his father…

Shivering from fear, the turtle reached into his shell and pulled out a sheet of paper. Maybe he could go to his next class and forget about it. He looked down at the sheet…

Art.

He stared at the sheet. Art? Well, he was creative. Maybe this would be a good chance to bring out his artistic talent. Hopefully he would not get others angry at him for expressing his feelings through visual art.

Glancing up, he noticed a nearby clock. Lunch was still far from over, according to the clock.

_Maybe I can make amends…_

With that in mind, he walked off in another direction.

_I can still make things right…_

Soon, Honor found his destination… 

…The nurse's office.

He opened the door and went inside. What he saw surprised him.

Several injured students were sitting on chairs, waiting for their turn to get treated for their wounds. They turned to look at him. He nearly turned around to leave; seeing so many sick or injured students was almost overwhelming. Instead, he walked forward, passing the nurse's secretary and going further into the room. The small turtle found the area where the cots for the sick and injured were, and on one of the beds…

…The human boy that he had hit was lying on the cot furthest away from him.

Honor made his way to the human, soon at the boy's side. The boy was still holding his stomach.

_I must have hit him too hard…_

The human glanced in the turtle's direction. His eyes widened.

"Oh, no. Are you here to finish me off? Look, I'm…"

Honor ignored him, and started to draw a spiral in the air. A red, sparkly trail formed behind the turtle's index finger as he drew the spiral.

"…What the…"

Honor finished the spiral, leaving it lingering in mid-air for a few seconds before making a pushing motion. The boy glowed slightly, but the glow faded as quickly as it had come. The human boy removed his hands from his stomach; most of the pain was gone. Only a dull aching remained.

The boy looked at his stomach, confused.

"Wow. The pain's gone."

He looked up.

"Hey, thanks – "

The turtle was gone.

"…Dude…?"

* * *

_While playing the PC game __Black & White__, I taught my turtle how to heal the worshippers in my village. Hence what Honor did._

_In __Black & White__, the player is a Deity who controls the land. You can rule the land with a heart of gold or by filling the people's hearts to the brim with fright._


	4. Painting and Depression

**Disclaimer:** _I only own Honor, my turtle from the game 'Black & White', who I have used in this story. I do not own Tiny Toon Adventures. If I did, my favourite characters would have received more screentime and my odd pairings might scar the audience. Hehe…_

_Thanks to my two only reviewers! Cookies, milk, and chocolate for you!_

_Also, I might be allowing cameos for OCs in my fanfic, or even give the other OCs a bigger role than a cameo, depending on how well they are described and if I like their personality._

_Be aware that I might not use your OC in this story if your description of them is too vague and/or if I dislike their personality._

* * *

Honor walked through the hallways, getting further away from the nurse's office.

He had healed the mort…human.

_Maybe my alignment went up…hopefully it did not decrease during the fight…_

Trying to ignore the bad feeling building up inside of him, he found his next class. Opening the door, he slipped inside.

To his surprise, only the professor was present in the room besides himself.

_Am I late? Did I miss the class?_

The professor glanced up from her papers.

"Oh, hello. You're early. Lunch doesn't end for another…"

She glanced at the clock above her.

"…Thirteen minutes."

Looking back at him, the professor motioned for him to come to her desk.

"I haven't seen you in this class before. Are you new?"

He nodded.

"I see. Well, tell me your name and I'll add you to the roster."

Honor stared blankly. When the professor realized that he wasn't going to answer, she raised an eyebrow.

"Can you speak?"

He shook his head. The professor sighed and handed the turtle a pencil and a sheet of paper.

"Write down your name and I'll add you to the roster."

Honor took the pencil in his left gloved hand and carefully wrote his name down. The professor watched as the little turtle wrote in beautiful handwriting.

"H-O-N-O-R. Honor? What an interesting name."

The professor added Honor to the roster, smiling somewhat. She looked at him again.

"Do you mind if I ask you about your colouring?"

Honor shook his head.

"How did you get your colouring, Honor? Were you born like that?"

The turtle nodded. It was technically true; he was born with the ability to change colours according to his alignment. Currently, his alignment was on the altruistic side, so due to his generosity and kindness, his colours were bright and were colours of a rainbow.

The professor smiled.

"Well, I think that's unique."

Honor smiled back. That was the first time anyone had ever called him 'unique'.

"It's almost time for class. Take a seat before the other students arrive."

The small turtle walked to the back of the room and sat down at a desk in the back row. A few seconds later, the bell rang and students rushed into the classroom. The professor waited until the students stopped chattering. She cleared her throat.

"Class, today we will be making an outline on a piece of canvas and painting in the image. I will provide you with the coloured paint and canvas. Those are easels next to your desks, and you will be outlining and painting on your canvases on the easels."

The professor began to hand out the paints and canvases as the students adjusted themselves at the easels. Honor thought he heard someone say, "It looks like someone already got into the paints…" Several giggles followed. He frowned.

Soon, the professor got to him and handed him the art supplies. Honor set up the canvas on the easel and started to make an outline of an image.

When he finished the outline, he looked at the paints and at the paintbrush. _This might be fun…_

Honor picked up the paintbrush in his left hand, dipped it into a colour, and started to paint. He ended up using many colours and mixing a few in separate containers.

The turtle stopped painting; he had finished his image. He carefully cleaned off the paintbrush with water from a small cup that had been given out to wash the brushes with.

Glancing up at the image, he smiled.

A large, white, glowing temple with a faint rainbow in the background was beautifully painted on the canvas. Several white doves were painted above the temple, and the ground was a bright green.

The painting seemed to give off a benevolent vibe and looked extremely realistic.

Honor smiled at his work. It truly looked like home.

"What do you call it?"

Honor nearly fell out of his chair at the sudden question. Turning around, he saw the professor looking at his painting, clearly interested.

"It's got a peaceful vibe coming from it. What do you call this work of art?"

Honor found some paper on his desk. Taking a pencil from the desk in his left hand, he caught himself starting to write, 'Home'. Knowing that he would be given weird looks if he did call it 'Home', he wrote down a different name for his painting.

"E-D-E-N. Eden? Very interesting. I like it."

The turtle smiled.

_At least someone likes my work._

However, Honor was caught off-guard when he heard her whisper, "May I keep it?"

He stared at her, shocked. The professor, of all beings, wanted to keep an image that he, a mere turtle, had made?

The professor giggled.

"You don't have to give it to me, but I would like to be able to show it to my other classes. You are very talented…"

Honor found himself nodding. The professor grinned, patting him lightly on the head.

"Thanks. I'm sure that your parents must be proud of your talent."

The professor turned away and walked off to look at the other students' paintings.

Honor looked at the ground, suddenly feeling depressed.

…_My father knows nothing._

The bell rang, signaling that school was over. Honor got up and followed the other students out of the classroom.

…_My father knows nothing…and he can never know…_

* * *

_Whoever wants to know which pairings that I have that would scar the audience…my odd pairings are: Buster x Plucky, Gogo x Calamity…and others that I have forgotten. Hehe…_

_I might even write a story featuring those pairings…_

…_Well, maybe not. I doubt that anyone likes slash pairings._


End file.
